You Talk Too Much
by sillygirl913
Summary: Danny has something to tell Sam, but will he annoy her to death? Haha, nice little oneshot.


Hello all! I'm back! Oh, and if you're wondering about What Lies Tomorrow, don't worry! I should update in a few days. Sorry it's taking so long, I just have a major case of writer's block. So I figured I'd just let out some of my blocked up creativity into this little one shot I thought up while wandering around the net, looking at DannySam fan art. Oh! And here are some responses to my other fic, Stars. Thanks for reviewing!

Diane: - Why thank you Diane! You Rule!

Mysterygal02: Thanks!

HG-Shipper: It's what I do! Thanks a lot for being a loyal fan!

Mandy: My partner in Danny Phantom crime! You rule girlie!

JustAnotherRegret: Another loyal fan/friend! Haha thanks! I was in such a dramatic mood when I wrote Stars. XX

DannyPhantom'sChik: Aww! Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I love writing ffs!

Militarybrat118: Hi! Thanks for the review! Hope to see some of your stories too!

So, without further ado, I give you…YOU TALK TOO MUCH!

Casper High, Right Before School

Danny Fenton leaned up against the old oak tree in front of the school and stared at his feet in nervous thought. It had taken him fourteen years to realize it, one week to decide to tell her, two hours with Tucker to practice, and ten seconds to realize the endless results that would come to pass when he would finally tell his best friend, Sam Manson, that he was in love with her. Staring at his shoes as his raven hair swept over his ice blue eyes, he nearly went ghost and screamed as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Scared, Danny jumped up and squealed as he landed in Tucker Foley's arms.

"Uh, Danny? I thought you were in love with Sam, not me."

Danny quickly released himself from Tucker's arms, "I was! I am! I always did! I…" Danny punched the air in frustration, "ARGH! This is so hard! Why am I doing this again!"

Tucker sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack. "Dude, chill out. Everything's gonna be-"

"What if she doesn't like me? What if this creeps her out? What if I end up like you!"

Tucker looked up at him again. "Like I said, everything's gonna be fine. Do you need to practice again? And what's wrong with me?"

Danny blushed and scratched his head. "Nothing! Can we practice please?"

Tucker sighed and brought the paper to his face (which surprisingly was a picture of Sam).

Tucker made his voice more high pitched, "Hi Danny! What's going on?"

Danny shook his head. "Never mind, I'm never gonna be ready. Face it Tuck, I may never tell her and-"

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from behind him, "Tell who what? Are you guys talking about Paulina again?"

Sam Manson walked up next to Danny. She was wearing her usual outfit, black tank top, and plaid skirt with her combat boots. Her hair had grown a little longer, but she still wore it the same way. Her makeup was the same too, purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and dark red lip-gloss. (A/N: I know she has purple lipstick, but I thought that was kinda gross.)

Turning to Danny, she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Tell who what? Seriously, are you talking Paulina again? If I've asked you once, I'm asking you again: What do you see in her? All she really is is pretty. And that's only on the outside."

Danny shook his head. "No, we weren't talking about Paulina." He shuddered. "It took me forever to realize that she would never look twice at me unless I was in ghost mode or rich."

Sam looked at him, shocked. "Really? Are you serious? Wow…I'm impressed." She smiled fondly at him.

Danny grinned, "Yeah. I'm so over her." He leaned against the tree in an attempt to act cool. "I realized that I was acting so immature, and that in the inner depths of my soul, I- WOAH!" Danny fell backwards as he accidentally went intangible. Trying to keep his balance, he grabbed onto the first thing he could lay his hands on. Which funnily enough, was Sam. With Danny landing on top of Sam, Tucker immediately started laughing, pulled out a camera, and started taking pictures. Ignoring Tucker, Danny and Sam lay on the ground in total silence.

"Hi." Sam breathed, with Danny only several inches from her face.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Um, you might wanna get off of me now."

"Oh! Sorry, about that," He rambled, helping her up. "I just tripped and fell and then I went intangible and then you were right there and I thought I could-"

"Danny, you know you talk way too much when you're nervous?"

"Really? I do? I didn't really notice that I-"

Sam stared at him.

"Sorry." Danny mumbled.

Sam ripped the camera out of Tucker's hands. "Do you mind?" Tucker chuckled lightly and looked down at his feet.

At that moment, Paulina walked by and noticed Danny and Sam still holding hands.

"Ew…I always knew you two losers would end up together." She said.

Danny and Sam were about to do the traditional, 'We're not together!' But Tucker reached Paulina first by retorting, "So what if they are? It's not like you care."

Paulina cocked an eyebrow, "You mean you two are really together?"

Danny gaped at Tucker and Tucker winked at him. "Just play along and have fun." Tucker whispered.

Danny stammered with his words, "Um, yea, so what if we are?"

Sam stared at him. "What?" She mouthed.

"Play along." He whispered.

She nodded, snuggled up to Danny, and looked at Paulina. "You have a problem with that Paulina?"

Paulina flipped her hair and walked away.

Sam laughed. "That was so much fun! Did you see the look on her face?"

Danny chuckled, "Yea, it was pretty funny."

They didn't notice Tucker sneak off into a nearby bush with a camera in his hand.

Sam turned around, still in Danny's arms. She looked up only to find that his face was only several away from her's.

"Uh…I was gonna say something…"

Danny gulped. "Um, yea, have you ever had that feeling where you had the coolest thing to say then it just-"

Sam giggled. "You're doing it again."

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you so nervous about?"

Danny felt all the blood rush to his face and he looked away.

"Uh, I was just gonna say that we've been friends for a while now, and that um, I really like being friends with you, it's just that uh…"

All of a sudden, something clicked in Danny's head. Something in his head told him that all he wanted to do was be with Sam, and that they were just meant to be together.

That gave him the confidence to looked directly into Sam's eyes, held her more tightly, and kissed her with an extreme passion. It made his knees weak with happiness when she returned the kiss and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they slowly broke apart, Sam smiled up at him and asked, "What was that for?"

Danny suddenly lost all confidence he'd ever received in the last few minutes and stammered. "Uh…I guess I was caught up in the moment and you're like, really pretty and I guess I really like you and well, I just figured maybe if I like you and you like me back, which I'm not saying you do, maybe-"

Sam just smiled, "You know what? You talk too much."

She leaned up and kissed him again, and Danny got that weak feeling in his knees again, causing him to fall to the ground. That didn't really matter anyway, because the two just kept on kissing.

Funnily enough, they still didn't realize Tucker still hiding in the bushes with Valerie Grey, laughing their brains out.


End file.
